Dreams of Death
by Shadowwill
Summary: When Nadil wants the dragon knights dead, it could very well happen. Warning: death
1. Default Chapter

All right, this story will probably only be one chapter unless enough people request another chapter. I know I have a lot of other stories to update also and I'll try and do that as soon as possible.

I don't own DK

Warning: Death

Rating: PG-13

_Dreams of Death_

_Rune ran down the halls of the Lord of Luwa palace. He had found the Lord, along with his wife, dead in the throne room. Their bloodied bodies stained the white marble floor red, and their eyes had been opened and haunted with fear. He knew somehow that it was Nadil's doing. Yet, he also knew that Nadil was after him, along with Rath and Thatz._

_He continued to run pass the bloody and mutilated bodies of the servants and into the hall that lead out to the gardens. Leaning against the wall, clutching the giant sword wound in his stomach was Rath._

"_RATH!" Rune yelled as he ran toward the fallen Fire Knight._

"_Rune," Rath chocked out as he clutched Rune's shoulder tightly. "You have to find Thatz and the two of you have to get out of here."_

"_Rath, you will be all right. Just let me heal your wound," Rune said holding back tears. He knew that he wouldn't be able to heal Rath. There was just too much damage for even him to handle._

"_No," Rath whispered as his hand slipped slightly from the elf's shoulder. "You need to get out of here. If Nadil kills all three of us, he'll be able to gain powers that will destroy everything. You have to get out of here."_

_With those words Rath fell forward onto his elven friend._

"_Rath," Rune whispered, but his voice grew louder as he became more desperate. "Rath, Rath, Rath, RATH!!!" _

_Rune sobbed as he shook his friend's body. He breathed deeply and then laid the Fire Knight on the cold marble floor and wiped the tears from his face. Standing up, he sighed shakily to help him regain his senses. 'There will be time to mourn later,' Rune thought. 'I have to find Thatz and get out of here before Nadil harms either of us.'_

_Rune ran down the halls once more trying to find the Earth dragon knight. As he rounded a corner he suddenly stopped and hid in the hallway he had just raced down. Nadil, Shydeman, Shyrendora, Fedelta, and Saabel all stood in the marble hallway he had just fled from._

_He listened for a little while but it was only when he heard Thatz's voice that he truly discovered what fear was._

_Rune looked around the corner to see that the demons were separating him from his fellow knight._

_He shouted and ran out of his hiding place when he saw the demon lord raise his sword. But, the Water knight had been too late. Nadil struck Thatz down before the thief could defend himself. Thatz looked up at him, fear in his eyes. Though, it was obvious that he was fearful for the elf and not himself._

"_Rune, rune!" he shouted, though he was in obvious pain. "Get out of here! Run!" he shouted with the last of his strength._

_The elf stood frozen to the place he stood. He saw the evil smirk on Nadil's face as the demon lord turned slowly toward him. It was only a few minutes after Thatz's lifeless body fell to the floor did he turn and run._

_He ran as fast as he could, faster than he had ever run before. It seemed to him as if he was running blindly, and yet at the same time that he was completely aware of everything around him. He knew that if he died now, then his friends would have died in vain._

_Despite this, he found himself turning to look over his shoulder. That was when he felt pain ripe through his body. He felt himself turn completely around, though his eyes seemed to be glued to the ceiling._

_It seemed as if time had frozen..._

_And then..._

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Lykouleon woke up breathing heavily. The last part of the dream, when Rune had been running, he felt as if that had really been him. He could feel the elf's terror and his pain. Even though it had only been a dream, he still felt as if the pain had been real, in fact, he could still feel the pain in his chest.

He got up and walked shakily out of the room. He had to get to Ruwalk before he sent the knights on their mission. Those three were too important in the war against the demon lord for the Dragon clan to lose them. He especially couldn't let Nadil kill them if he was trying to open some ultimate power with their own deaths.

He stumbled into Ruwalk's study just as the dragon knights were about to leave. Everyone froze when they saw Lykouleon.

"My lord," Rune shouted as he ran forward to catch the dragon lord as he fell forward.

Lykouleon leaned on Rune for support. "You can't go," Lykouleon said in a demanding voice. Well, as determined as someone with a curse like his could.

"What?" Thatz and Rath asked at the same time while Rune and Ruwalk looked at him questioningly.

Lykouleon sighed. "Nadil will be waiting for you there if you go. He will kill you and the dragon clan will be left without its best defense."

"How do you know this, Lykouleon?" Ruwalk asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Just trust me," was the only response. Ruwalk nodded and stood up. Together both he and Rune helped Lykouleon back into bed.

"Promise me?" Lykouleon whispered, his strength completely spent. Rune nodded and smiled lightly as he shut the door behind him.

"Are we not going to go?" Thatz asked as Rune came back into the room.

Rath didn't say anything, but Rune just smiled gently and innocently. "We should stay here. I think that we're needed here more than anywhere else." Thatz nodded. Everyone then turned to look at Rath.

"I hate you all," he muttered and walked out of the room.

"Should we take that as a yes?" Thatz asked.

"Yes, though, he'll probably still want to go demon hunting," Rune answered, a small smile on his lips.

"Yeah, you're right."

The Water dragon landed gently on Rune's shoulder and looked questioningly at his master. Rune just turned to him and smiled.

"Hey. Where's Earth?" Thatz asked the little Water dragon.

It seemed as if the Water dragon was smiling slightly and he flew off.

"HEY!!! What the hell kind of answer was that!?!" Thatz shouted at the retreating form of the Water dragon. Thatz turned back to Rune to see a grin on the elf's face. Thatz glared at him as the grin vanished and the elf turned to go.

"GET BACK HERE!"

* * *

I know the endings not that good, but I couldn't really seem to come up with a good one for this story. I just liked the idea too much not to use it.

Anyways, review if you want me to create another chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

All right, since I decided to put up first chapter so much I decided to put up a second one. If everyone likes this then I'll think about continuing. The next chapter might not be as good as the first ones though because these weren't planned.

Anyways, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter:

Yamatoforever

RathIlluser-012

Kitsune

MoonShadow

Animegoil

MSE

Thanks everyone! I hope you all like this chapter.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME VERY DISTUSTING THINGS IN IT, SO IF YOU'RE SQUMISH THEN YOU MIGHT NOT WANT TO READ IT. BELIEVE ME ON THIS, I ALMOST THREW P WRITING THE THING.

Dreams of Death

Chapter 2

_Rune was chained up somewhere in a dungeon. The Water, Fire, and Earth Dragons were chained up near him, wards on all of them so that they couldn't help the Water Knight._

_The elf looked up weakly when he heard the cell door open. The demon lord, Nadil walked in, an arrogant smile on his face. Rune tried to back away, but being up against the wall he couldn't move back further._

"_Don't worry little elf. I'm not going to kill you just yet. I still need Varawoo's power from you," Nadil said smiling evilly down at him._

_Rune heard the Water Dragon growl at Nadil but knew that it wouldn't do any good. Unfortunately, this didn't go unnoticed by Nadil. He turned toward the Dragons, his smirk still in place._

"_Don't think I've forgotten about you three. I have something special planned for you," he said as he walked away from Rune and toward the Water Dragon. "Tell me Dragon, how do you think your precious master will react to your death?"_

_Water seemed to move back in surprise, as did the other Dragons. Rune stared in shock at the demon lord's back before he began struggling once more. He didn't want Water or Fire and Earth to die. He knew he couldn't let that happen. But the fact that he was helpless against the demon lord really didn't help his situation. _

_Nadil chuckled as he turned back to the elf. "Why do you struggle, foolish one? The Fire and Earth Knights are already dead, and you know you can't defeat me," Nadil said stating the obvious._

"_Let me tell you something, all of you," he said meaning for the Dragons to listen as well. "I'll tell you just how I became this powerful. It will also give you an idea of what I'm going to do with your Dragon." Nadil smirked, knowing that it was not like him to tell his enemies anything about his power, but he wanted the elf be afraid. True, he already was, but once he found out what was going to happen to the Water Dragon, that was the look of fear Nadil wanted to see in the elf's eyes._

"_When I first learned that I was the Wind Dragon Knight, I didn't think twice about killing my Dragon. In order to absorb his powers I merely drank his blood. What was left I saved and have been giving a little to any demon who merely needed my powers to defeat you. Also, I was required to eat the flesh of the Wind Dragon as well in order to take on his powers. I have saved that and done the same with it as I have with the Wind Dragon's blood."_

_Nadil's smirk grew when he saw the look of fear he had been hoping for. He could feel the Dragons anger glares on his back, but they only succeeded in making him even more amused._

"_And now, I'll think we'll begin with you," Nadil said as he walked in front of the Earth Dragon. The Dragon tried to snap at him but the chains around him wouldn't let him. It was then that it dawned upon all of them just how defenseless they were._

_Shydeman came to stand over by Nadil, a large bowl in his hands. Nadil took his sword and before anyone could see what had happened, he sliced a large, deep cut down the Earth Dragon's throat. Nadil then proceeded in ripping more flesh away from Earth. It wasn't long before he fell limp against the chains holding him in place. It was then that Nadil ripped open the Dragon's chest and pulled out the still slightly beating heart. With the Water and Fire Dragons and Rune watching in horror, Nadil proceeded to eat the Dragon's heart._

_He then moved onto the Fire Dragon. The Fire Dragon glared at him and tried to at lest harm in the demon lord in some way, but it was useless. Nadil took his sword out once more and then began to do the same thing to Fire that he had done to Earth. Once more when the Dragon fell limp in the chains Nadil ripped open the Dragon's chest as Fire gave his last cry of pain. The Demon Lord smiled a bloody smile over at Rune and then ate Fire's heart as well._

_Rune tried to not throw up. It wasn't exactly as if he could though with the gag in his mouth. Tears began to fill his eyes at the same time be felt the bile in his mouth. He knew what would happen next._

_Nadil didn't go over to Water though. Fedelta walked in and handed the demon lord the Water Knight's sword. It was then that he proceeded over to Water. "Dieing by your master's own blade, should be interesting," Nadil said calmly to the glaring Water Dragon._

_Water growled, but did nothing more. The ward that had been placed upon him had taken all his strength and he knew that even if he tried he wouldn't be able to move. Nadil slowly cut down the Dragon's neck, relishing in the obvious pain the Dragon and his master were in, as well as the blood running down Water's neck and onto his hand. He continued to cut the Dragon in different placed until the Dragon collapsed from blood loss. He then did the same thing he had done with the other two dragons. He cut open the Water Dragon's chest and ripped out his heart. But, the demon lord didn't eat it._

_Walking over to Rune he knelt in front of the elf and pulled the gag out of his mouth. Rune instantly leaned over and threw up. He didn't look at Nadil directly, he didn't want to see that blood of the Dragons' upon the demon lord, blood that he could smell so strongly that it made him want to throw up once more._

_Nadil gabbed the elf's face harshly and forced him to look at him. Shoving the Water Dragon's heart in front of him He pried the Water Knight's mouth open at the same time. Once he had gotten the elf's mouth open he shoved the Water Dragon's heart into his mouth, forcing Rune to eat the whole thing. Rune felt sick. He couldn't believe that the demon lord was actually doing this to him. _

_Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the Water Dragon looking at him sadly, as if forgiving him for what Nadil was making him do. _

_Once Nadil had gotten the elf to swallow the whole thing he moved away, handing the Water Knight's sword back to Fedelta who then moved toward the elf. _

_The last vision Rune ever saw was Shydeman and a few other servants taking the blood of the three Dragons up to the dinning hall where it would sever in the place of wine in the demon's victory feast over the Dragon Tribe._

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

_

* * *

_

* * *

Lykouleon sat up suddenly, breathing heavily. That had been the second dream he had had of the Dragon Knights being killed.

Suddenly something dawned upon him. Grabbing his sword he ran from the room to the best of his ability with his curse.

Storming into the room where the three Dragon Knights and the two remaining Dragon Officers were he unsheathed his sword and held it up to Rune's neck. "What have you done with him?" Lykouleon growled out at the Water Knight.

"Lykouleon, what the hell are you doing?" Rath yelled at him while the others just stared in shock, clearly thinking that their lord had lost his mind.

But, it was when they heard Rune laugh evilly that they got confused. "I really didn't think you'd figure it out," he said smiling evilly up at the dragon lord.

* * *

All right, I hope I didn't lose any readers because of this chapter. 

NOTE: I don't know if that's what Nadil really did to the Wind Dragon but that's what I think he did.

Anyways, tell me if you liked it or not and if you want another chapter. The next dream would be more centered on Thatz or Rath.


End file.
